Revenge
by zephy-chan
Summary: Shinn engages Kira in the Operation Angel Down. Both of them suffered major damages; finally Shinn meets Kira for the first time on the Archangel. It was Kira who tells him to fight together, but Shinn is the Destiny. I’ll kill you… //AU, Shinn dark//


**A Gundam SEED Destiny Fanfiction—**_**Revenge **_

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED Destiny and such thing will never happen.

Genre(s): Angst

Character(s): Shinn Asuka/Athrun Zala/Kira Yamato

A/N: This was born from simple 'what ifs'. I forgot what phase is where Shinn engaged Kira in the Operation Angel Down. This is what happened in my mind if it wasn't only Kira who lost, but as well if Shinn also suffered some major damages. Enjoy.

* * *

The crushing sounds of competing blades and rifles echoed in the middle of gloomy sky. Freedom swung its beam saber to the direction of Force Impulse; whole of its armour scarred and mechanical bruises dotting the Freedom's head. Force Impulse's very condition was not much better than Freedom, the arms and legs of Impulse were severely damaged.

"Stop it!" Shinn could hear a yell shot through his radio communication. Shinn's fiery eyes narrowed in anger, his grip on Impulse's control tightened. "Stop it! I don't want to fight you!"

"Shut up!" Shinn bellowed, rushing to Freedom and threw some quick shots to Freedom. Two of them missed, but the rest hit the Freedom's shield and armour. "How could you say you don't want to fight while you are killing people? You killed _her!_ You killed Stellar! Yet I was at the limit of success of assuring her, but it was you _who_ made her depraving the whole city and killing those people!"

Kira's eyes widened in guilty as he dodged another attack from Shinn. Kira could feel a great amount of rage in the voice; hatred and anger, and sadness and pain as well.

_Berlin…_

"No—!" Kira gasped when one of Shinn's swung made its way through his cockpit, his alarm ringing. "No! I didn't intend to do that! I don't want to kill people! I don't know—"

"Yeah, YOU DON'T KNOW!" Shinn roared, tears falling down his cheeks. "You killed Mayu and Father and Mother! _You killed my family!"_

Kira let out a low growl escaping from his mouth as he attempted to cut off Impulse's arm. He barely made it.

But one of Shinn's words echoed in his mind.

_Family?_

"Right now, here!" Shinn screamed, pointing his beam rifle to Freedom's chest. "I vow that I will end this war, and I will kill you! For Stellar… and all of my beloved people who were killed by you!"

"Stop it!" Kira avoided Impulse's attacks and got his sword to Impulse in return. "Stop it! Listen to me! It wasn't only you who suffered from war! There are lot of people who lost their beloved ones out there! Right now you are then one who makes them cried! You too killed people!"

"Don't speak like that… don't speak like that as if you understand!" Shinn yowled and shrieked in anguish; enraged by Kira's words even more. "You don't understand at all!"

Impulse tossed another shots to Kira who again, dodged it. But Shinn quickly threw his shield armour and then reflected a rifle shot on its surface, which forcing Freedom to back away. Shinn pulled out his sword too and flew it swiftly against the Freedom. Without waiting for any responds, Shinn ordered huskily to the Minerva, "Meyrin, send out the Sword Silhouette!"

Meyrin hesitated for a moment and she looked at Gladys, waiting for her permission. Gladys gritted her teeth as she let out her permission, "Follow his commands from now on!"

"Roger!" Meyrin quickly turned to her monitor again as she requested through the path, "Condition Green, preparing for the launch of Impulse's Sword Silhouette!"

Athrun clenched his fist tightly as he watched the intense battle between Impulse and Freedom. He badly wanted to launch off to prevent Shinn doing of this thing; Kira didn't even want to kill him! Sweats poured down his temple, his knuckles were white from his strong clutches.

"Shinn…"

Lunamaria stared at Athrun bitterly and she returned back to the view of the battle between Kira and Shinn. She shook her head as she whispered, "Shinn… Athrun…"

Rey watched Athrun's back sharply. It was the time whether he should to charge Athrun or not. This was the time of testing Athrun's loyalty to the ZAFT.

Rey peered back at the growing battle, a small smile formed on his lips.

This time, he was sure that Freedom was going into its end.

Surely.

Because he trusted Shinn.

As the Sword Silhouette making its way to Impulse, Shinn threw another attack to Freedom. Kira panted, he was badly enough injured and he knew that his body was going to its limit now. The fight had drained him; he wasn't ready for such a fight like this.

Kira had to admit that he was having a difficult time and the Impulse's pilot's ability was real.

He was strong, whoever he was. He dodged most of Freedom's attacks smoothly.

The devastating battle drained Kira Yamato, physically and mentally.

_What should I do?_ he mentally asked himself, eyes glancing at his radar. Various shots came to him. _What should I do? Athrun, is this okay? Is this the way we should follow? Lacus, is this the right thing to do…?_

"Diiiieeee!" Shinn's hoarse voice howled again, one of the Excalibur swords on Impulse's left arm for its right one had gone.

"No—!" Kira pursed, eyes flashed resentfully. He watched as Excalibur came closer to him, and finally it reached him.

But Kira was ready. As the Impulse stick Excalibur right through Freedom's cockpit, Kira also shot his sword to Impulse's cockpit.

Shinn's eyes widened at the sight in front of him. He could feel his seat shook uncontrollably; tears coming out more from his eyes.

He could feel his vision started to blur as Impulse slowly going to an explosion. His helmet cracked off, and he saw Stellar's smiling face in front of him.

Another shake hit him and he knew that the Freedom was also exploding.

"Stellar…" he whispered inwardly. "I did it… but I'm sorry… I couldn't make it…"

The last thing he could see was that Impulse's whole cockpit exploded into million pieces, followed by Freedom's very own destruction.

"Captain, target has been reported to be drowned into the water at the distance of 600 meter! Minerva, suffered no damages as far as detected!"

Talia Gladys took in deep breath as she smiled somberly. "I'm glad that they made it. Report to the Headquarters quickly that we had successfully crushed them!"

"Roger!" Arthur nodded.

"Don't tell a single word any of this," said Talia, putting her hands on her chin. "Minerva is retreating from battlefield with mission successfully accomplished. Search for Impulse and we are retrieving it back. Meyrin, locate the Impulse's coordinate and then we can start to retrieve it."

"Roger, Captain." Meyrin began to work on her CIC, trying to locate Shinn's current position. However, she gasped when a red dot appeared on the monitor, two words shone clearly in front of her eyes as she began to sob.

"Meyrin?" Talia quickly turned at Meyrin, alarmed. "Meyrin, what happened?"

Slowly, Meyrin turned back, facing the whole bridge with trembling finger pointing on to the monitor, "Impulse… signal lost."

All at once, all of the bridge's crews gasped. Talia's mouth slightly parted, her eyes widened in disbelief.

And then she suddenly stood up abruptly on her feet, mouth muttering two words, "Shinn… is…?"

Meyrin shook her head, her sobs became even more, "Ye.. yes…"

"Find him!" Talia snapped briskly, hands clenching. "I order the Minerva to search for Impulse! Send Athrun and Rey out with the available units onboard; they can use the GOUFs!"

"Shinn…" Meyrin's body began to shake. Talia saw this and she sharply ordered the young communication officer, "Meyrin, get yourself some rest. I'll let Abey handle things from now on."

Meyrin nodded and she vanished quickly behind the bridge's door.

When Lunamaria saw the Impulse and Freedom exploded at the same time, she let a scream out from the top of her lungs. She fell down on her knees, hands clutching her hair tightly. She was shaking uncontrollably while droplets of tears washed her cheeks.

"Shinn!" desperately, Lunamaria called the name that was meant so much for her for the last few weeks. "Shinn!"

Rey had jolted up from the couch as he caught the sight of the end of the devastating battle. He narrowed his eyes as he approached the big monitor on the wall. Athrun hesitated for a moment before he finally shouted, "_No!_ Kira! Shinn! _No!_"

The three pilots stared in horror at the monitor. Lunamaria sobbed even more. She looked up in disbelief. It can't be… no, this is not real… Shinn will not die… it can't be… He had won…

"No!" finally Lunamaria could feel her throat again. "No! It can't be! This isn't real! He can't be dead! _He can't be!_"

It was when a click sound beeped on the small monitor across the lounge. Rey quickly approached it, staring at the face of Talia Gladys. Talia's expression was unreadable. Her voice was subdued when she spoke up.

"Rey," Talia mumbled, "get Athrun to here."

Rey nodded and he turned his head across his shoulder, "Athrun. Captain is willing to speak to you."

Athrun didn't move for a few seconds. And then he slowly walked toward Rey, his emerald eyes were dull.

"Athrun, Rey," Talia started, "we have been confirming that we lost the Impulse's signal. We couldn't locate his coordinate position. I want both of you to look for him with the GOUFs remained in the hangar. Find him immediately; he might be survived out there. This is an urgent order and you are to obey it, do you understand?"

Rey nodded and said, "Roger." He looked at Athrun who was stunned.

"Hai." Finally Athrun replied and the monitor went dead. The two boy pilots made their way to the elevator. As they passed Lunamaria, Athrun glanced at the magenta-haired girl.

Lunamaria was surprised that actually, Athrun as well was crying too.

"He didn't deserve this," he slowly said, "none of them did. Kira never intended to killing people; and so did Shinn. They… they didn't deserve this…"

Lunamaria rushed to Athrun and she hugged him, crying. "Find him! Please find him! I beg you, Athrun, Rey! Please… find him!"

Rey looked away, muttering an answer to Lunamaria, "We will, Lunamaria. Don't worry."

And the two boys vanished.

Murrue Ramius gritted her teeth as the impact of crushing to the water slowly reduced. She let out a sigh when Archangel finally had safely landed on the basis of the sea.

"We lost Freedom's signal," finally Miriallia slowly stated, her hands were trembling. "I… can't locate his signal anywhere."

Murrue stood up and she faced Cagalli, "Cagalli-san…"

"I'll go!" Cagalli quickly exclaimed. "I can use the Strike Rouge! I'll go find him, Ramius-san!"

Murrue nodded half-heartedly. "Please be safe and be careful, Cagalli-san."

Cagalli nodded and she stormed off from the bridge.

Cagalli quickly put her piloting suit on and rushed to the hangar, reaching for the Strike Rouge.

"I'm launching!" she yelled as she had reached the cockpit. "Murdoch-san, please!"

"Be careful, Princess!" Murdoch yelled back. "Tell him I'm going to beat him to pulp once he is back!"

"I can't since I will do it at the first chance!" Cagalli quickly confirmed, "Cagalli Yula Athha, Strike Rouge, launching!"

She fastened the booster, getting the Strike Rouge into the surface of the water. She flew Strike Rouge a few feet on the water to make her easier to find Kira's cockpit. She couldn't help but worry about her brother.

"Kira… please be safe…" she murmured as her eyes brushed over the water. Finally she reached the spot where the Freedom and Impulse had fought off before.

All she could see was the ruins of the said two Gundams. A piece of legs, metal, arms, and censors splattered everywhere.

A sight which no one could handle of. Cagalli sobbed, trying to find Kira's cockpit. She had to be fast; she didn't know if Kira could still…

And suddenly she found it. A cockpit, slowly made its way beneath the water.

"Kira!" Cagalli quickly coursed Strike Rouge to it, flying down a feet. "Kira!"

She reached out her suit's hand to the cockpit. The cockpit barely remained intact; it was badly burned into a black. Half of it was screeched. She gritted her teeth. She immediately brought the broken cockpit to the direction of Archangel.

But she hesitated again when she saw another cockpit floating on the water. This one was even in much worse condition than she held one.

"Another one…" she mused, confused. "Which one is Kira…? Which one…? What should I…"

Cagalli decided to contact the Archangel.

Athrun frantically looked around him, trying to find Shinn and Kira. He had to found the two! Who could warrant if the two could hold out any longer?

"Rey!" he desperately contacted Rey via his radio. "Have you found any sign yet?"

"No," Rey's calm voice responded. "But we are going closer to the battlefield though."

Athrun didn't reply. He examined his surroundings. He looked at his front and his radar caught a spot of a suit.

"An unit?" he zoomed his censor. And then his eyes widened, "Strike Rouge… Cagalli!"

Athrun opened the line between GOUF and Strike Rouge, "Cagalli! Is it you? Cagalli! It's me, Athrun!"

A rustle voice interfered them before Cagalli's shocked voice responded back, "A… Athrun? Athrun!"

"Cagalli!" Athrun flew the GOUF towards Cagalli. "Cagalli, did you find…?"

"I found two!" Cagalli cut him off. "I don't know which one is Kira—but…"

"I don't care of who is who!" Athrun resisted. "I don't care! Where is the other?"

Cagalli pointed to a certain spot, "T-there…"

Athrun quickly flew off to the said spot and he picked up the massive broken cockpit onto his GOUF's hand.

"Thanks," finally Athrun said with in awkward. "Well, I think… I'm going back…"

"Wait!" Cagalli called out, blushing. "Athrun, aren't you going with… me? To the Archangel?"

Athrun looked away. "I really can't, Cagalli. I'm sorry."

"But how if Kira is the one you are taking now?" demanded Cagalli.

"We will deal with that later," Athrun decided, uncertain. "Look, I have to go, whoever inside the cockpit, he must be treated immediately. I…"

Cagalli's signal beeped and she saw another green GOUF behind Athrun. She could hear a flat voice, "Athrun, what are you doing? I'm giving you enough time. Let's go back, Shinn will probably need…"

"We have some problems here!" Cagalli couldn't help but interrupted. "We don't know which one is your pilot and which one is Kira…"

Rey went silent at this. And then he finally said, "Very well, then. Wait a moment, I will ask for Captain's permission."

Five minutes later, Rey stated in a flat tone, "Show us the Archangel, Representative Athha."

Athrun sighed as the three Gundams sunk into the water.

_Onii-chan!_

_Wait up, Mayu!_

_You wouldn't catch me!_

_Keep up, Mayu!_

_Shinn, get faster! They're aiming for the military facilities, so we should get our way to the shelter!_

_Ah! Mayu's cellphone!_

_Shinn, come back here now!_

_Even__ if__ it is only you who survived, I'm very glad._

"Mayu…"

Pain.

It was all he could feel when he started to regain consciousness.

Hurt.

It was all he could think of at the moment.

_Where am I?_

"Shinn? Shinn?"

Slowly, Shinn opened his eyes.

Everything was a blur to him. He blinked few times. The bright light that rushed into his eyes was giving him a great headache.

"Ath… run…" somehow he managed to croak out. He winced. "What…"

Athrun's deep emerald eyes were staring to him. Athrun smiled a bit. "You're awake, Shinn. In case you're confused, you are abroad on the Archangel now. You're safe now, don't worry."

"How long…" his voice trailed off.

"Five days," Rey's voice came into his ears.

"Freedom…" suddenly he remembered. Athrun's smiled disappeared at this and he stood up, gesturing someone behind him to get closer.

"Shinn," said Athrun as he pushed a brunette with violet eyes toward him, "this is Kira Yamato, the pilot of the Freedom."

Shinn's eyes widened at this as he stared at Kira. "Graveyard…"

"Hello," said Kira softly, smiling. "I'm… Kira Yamato."

"You…" Shinn hissed, eyes glowing in anger. "You… killed Stellar…"

Kira looked away, unable to meet Shinn's gaze.

Shinn suddenly bolted up from his bed, ignoring the shocking pain running his wounded body. He clenched his fist, "Why are you even alive? You killed my family… and then you killed Stellar… haven't you done enough, don't you think?"

"Shinn!" Athrun said warningly, but he stopped when he saw Rey's expression. Athrun nodded half-heartedly.

It was the time. The time had come.

"I didn't intend to," whispered Kira, still refusing to look at Shinn. "I don't want to fight, I don't want to kill people. Me too, I lost the person once I loved…"

Shinn frowned. "Then why are you even in a mobile suit?"

"I was forced to!" Kira snapped at Shinn. "I never want to bump into a situation like this! War is the most useless thing in this world! How do you feel when you are in a Gundam, and when you are about to shoot down those people? Why do you too in a Gundam as well? Why did you fight?"

Shinn's eyes widened. He couldn't find an answer for this.

Right… _why did I fight?_

_What for did I fight?_

"You are fighting because of your hatred and you wanted to revenge them who killed the people you loved," said Athrun slowly. Rey looked away from them. "But doing so will not bring them back to you. Shinn, you're not a murderer. You're just a normal teenager boy. You're not a killing machine. You know very well that you hate fighting. Shinn, you're not fighting for the world, but for your own sake."

Shinn looked at Athrun and Kira. Slowly, his eyes fell down and tears began to form from his ruby eyes.

Rey backed away and left the room. No one noticed this. Kira approached the raven haired pilot and grabbing his hands.

"Let's fight together," Kira smiled, "for the sake of the world. People may blow the flowers, but we will always bloom them again. That's our fight."

Shinn kept staring at the floor. He slowly nodded.

But no one saw the glint on his eyes as his mouth silently muttered, _I'll kill you._

Rey smiled while he made his way to the hangar of the Archangel.

_Shinn is mine and no one can take him away from me._

_He is our weapon. He is our future._

_He is our dream… of our destiny._

i just want to make shinn a little devil. ha ha ha. imagination is up to you. thanks for reading. as usual, feedbacks are much appreciated.

please do leave what you think because it makes my day!~ thank you.

~zephirus


End file.
